A Real Brother Relationship
by CerealWizard
Summary: Flim and Flam- Two salespony brothers who have had a close relationship together. As best friends, the both of them spend 50/50 on a private log cabin to have a week-long vacation there. In their first day there, everything is completely normal. But in the next day, they begin their time in the Everfree Forest and discover the true meaning of a "Real Brother Relationship" R&R! :D


It was a beautiful Friday morning at the Flim Flam brother's cabin inside the Everfree Forest. The cabin was built ontop of a tall hill that shown a nice view over the flowing creek below where many fish had swam. The marvelous trees that surrounded the place were intimidating because of their large appearance. Some of the largest trees in the Everfree forest lived here. It was morning and the sun was shining right through the evergreen trees that stood in the way to absorb light, and Flam had jolted out of bed after hearing his brother scream in what was to be one of the most awkward wake-up moments he had ever experienced. Flam got up and said, "Oh my god Flim, are you okay? What's wrong?" as he was lifting himself off the floor. Flim was still in bed and his blankets were still covering the lower half of his body. He peaked underneath the covers and his eyes widened. "Did some bees get into the bed sheets?" Flam asked, Flim replied, "No, It's something much different!" Whatever it was, Flim stood there as still as a statue while staring at this thing underneath his blanket. "Well let's have a look at it!" Says Flim's brother. He pulls the cover off of his brother and reveals what seems to be a terrible case of morning wood. His dick was as hard as iron as it erected like a lonely skyscraper in a city. His sweaty balls layed there right beneath his massive erection. "How long has it been like that brother?" Flam asked, Flim replied, "I just woke up and right here it was out of nowhere!" The both of them were panicking like it was the end of the world. Flim pulled the covers back over himself to hide his morning wood. "This is why you shouldn't drink apple cider before you go to bed!" Flam said. Flim just kept staring at himself as his brother was getting ready for the day, and he soon got out of bed in hopes of shaking this terrible feeling off.

The Flim Flam brothers started their adventures in the Everfree forest as they left their cabin and headed off. The day was so normal that nothing could go wrong, or maybe that's what they thought? As they travelled side-by-side, like brother and brother, they both shared their interests at the beautiful scenery that they're walking through. Finally, they got to the creek and began fishing for rainbow trout and salmon. Flam was feeling a bit uneasy at this time. "What's wrong?" Asked Flim. "I'm picking something up with my sixth sense." Flam replied. "Funny, I don't see anything wrong brother." The moment after that, the ground below them began to shake as their boat began to rock back-and-forth in rhythm of the water making waves in the fishing lake. The shaking was continuos, and was to the point where they could stay no longer as their boat almost tipped over. They paddled their boat to shore with no fish and noticed that the violent shaking continued. "Well, that was close!" Said Flam, brushing himself off. "We better be more careful next time." Replied his brother. "We should return to the cabin and wait for a few hours to be safe." "Sounds like a plan." Replied Flam.

Upon returning to the cabin, they resumed their normal lives and made themselves comfortable at their temporary home. Flam was sitting on his couch reading a novel while his brother was sitting by the window. He stared outside into the open forest. Deer, foxes and other harmless wild animals walked by and continued their ordinary wild animal things. Flim was having some awkward feeling coming up inside himself. He rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a loud thud, making Flam jolt out of his couch. Flam got back up and continued reading his novel for what felt like an hour until he noticed that his brother has been in the bathroom for at least an hour. He put a bookmark in his page to save his spot in the book and went to the bathroom door where he knocked, "Are you almost done in there brother?" No response came from inside. Flam knocked again and a reply finally came from Flim, "Not now, the toilet is clogged!" he said, Flam replied, "Well hurry up, I got to poop and you've been in there for at least an hour!"

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Flim was by himself masturbating to his own imagination. He was quite interested into the pegasi more than the unicorns and earth ponies. His Equestrian dream girl, a mint green colored pegasus with eyes as blue as the sky and with a long blonde mane that flows freely with the wind when she flies. After discovering the full capabilities of his penis that morning, he decided to give it a test of pleasure. He closed his eyes and began imagining the scene with him and his girl. They began their intimate moment as Flim called her name out, "Elizabeth, you make me so horny!" Flim and Elizabeth's mouths suctioned together in a long kiss. Elizabeth then took her hoof and began gently massaging Flim's throbbing boner. In reality, Flim is jerking himself off. Anyways, back into his dream world. During their kiss, Elizabeth forced her tongue into her partner's mouth, where their tongues collided and began to twist and twurl together as their lips smack into each other. Elizabeth then began to jerk at Flim's penis a little bit faster as she was more into the moment now. She was now having a wingboner. Flim used his free hoof and began feeling across Elizabeth's chest where her non-existent teets would be. That feeling got her more into the action and she began to stroke even faster and harder than before. Elizabeth shouted, "I want you inside me!", Flim replied, "You got a one-way ticket to Pleasure Island! Here comes the train!"

Flam was on the other side of the bathroom door and could hear his brother's mumbling inside. Flim made his voice a higher pitch to simulate what his dream girl would sound like. Flam decided it was enough, and that his rectum was about to explode after waiting an hour-and-a-half for his brother inside the bathroom. He backed up to get a headstart and immediately ran towards the door. Breaking the door down, and making Flim jolt off the toilet seat with his eyes widened in the process. The shock caused Flim to instantly orgasm and sent cum flying everywhere, the wall in front of him was a mess and nearly was Flam's face. "Gahhh, what the hell was that show!?" Flam exclamed, as Flim was trying to clean himself off and hide what he has done. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it, the moment I had morning wood I knew something was going to come over me." The mustached brother said as he was cleaning his mess. "And the high-pitched voices?" Said Flam, his brother remarked, "I'll tell you about that later..." As Flim was finished cleaning, the two brothers just sat around and never bothered to mention anything to each other. Unfortunately for Flam, the horrible revision of him running into the bathroom where his brother almost blew his load onto him was still stuck into his mind. While paying attention to reading his novel, he just can't help it but becoming distracted at this thought. He grunted and put the book down. "Brother, you want to go out and enjoy a nice campfire?", "Sure thing." replied Flim.

Flim and Flam brought their hiking bags and food along with them as they travelled down a path through the Everfree Forest. It was now dawn, and the sun had a few feet to go before it was completely covered behind the marvelous mountains. The salesman brothers got to their destination, a camping site, where they laid their bags down to relax. "A good hike and a campfire should get that horrid event off our minds!" said Flam. Flim brought over a pile of firewood and sat them onto the fire pit. The fire danced over the logs, making the two unicorns warm and toasty inside a cool dark forest filled with trees. The two were cooking hot dogs and smores over the campfire and ate them until their bellies were full. In the meanwhile they had conversations about their daily lives and told each other scary stories. They never cared what went on in the world at this moment since they were spending a good quality time together. "I got a question." asked Flim, "What is it?" replied Flam, "About our relationship as brothers. What if we went seperate ways and had different futures, and not as salesmen?" Flam began to think, "I don't really know what to say about that. We were born to be salesmen." The fire was weakening as it was running out of wood to burn. It was now night time, and the spine-chilling breeze of the forest began to come in. That's when things began to get spooky in the Everfree Forest and it was getting too dark to stay outside. "I think we should be getting back to the cabin now." Flim said, the two of them lighting torches to light up the path they were walking on. They kept walking on, and out of nowhere, loud thumping like sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard behind the bushes. The two ponies froze still and trembled in fear. Flam's sixth sense was coming back to him again. "Oh no, it can't be!", "What is it brother?" asked Flim, "The ground shaking back when we were fishing. It's here again!" With fear overcoming their minds, their muscles became stiff and hard to move. Something was behind them. It was breathing down their necks. Snarling and drooling over them, whatever it may be it was something quite large, Flim and Flam could only bare to turn their heads to see what monster was behind them. Inching their heads to look behind them, there came an Ursa Major! Flim and Flam ran off down the path screaming as the hungry bear was following right behind them. Whatever they would do to lose the pursuing Ursa Major, it wouldn't work because the beast moved at a faster pace. With not much breath left, their last resort was at a nearby cave that was small enough to only fit the two of them in hopes of survival. Finally, making it into the small cave to rest. The Ursa Major was not far behind. Flim and Flam cowered in fear at the wall at the back of the cave as the beast attempted to reach its claws to swipe the small innocent unicorns for a late-night snack. Flam was losing hope. "Flim, I didn't want our last moments to be inside of a beast's guts!" Out of nowhere, a hero became of Flim. His horn began to glow and his magic came to full power. His adrenaline had made his magic much stronger. Using all of his strength he could use to its limit. A thick and very tall tree from outside began to pick up slowly. Inch by inch, it lifted from the ground as the roots were digging up from the ground. Flim was becoming tired, but the thought of the fate of their lives hanging in the balance was enough to keep him going. The tree was about 5 feet off the ground now, and Flim was sweating and his muscles were becoming weak. Finally, the tree was raised 15 feet, just right above the Ursa Major's neck. The tree tilted over and Flim suddenly let go. The two brothers couldn't bare to see what was happening as they covered their eyes. All they could hear was one loud thud. The heavy tree landed over the beast's neck, sending it to the ground, breaking its neck completely and the force of impact sending its eyes out of their sockets. Flim and Flam didn't uncover their eyes until they were sure it was safe. Now that there wasn't an enourmous monster reaching in to grab them anymore, but a big clumsy corpse. They didn't bother to celebrate their victory until they got back to their log cabin.

"So about this 'Real Brother Relationship'?" Flam asked. "I'm just happy we didn't die.", "Is that all you had to say," Replied Flam, "You proved yourself as a hero- my hero, in front of that scary beast. I've not given anypony an inch-close to that much respect as I'm giving you." Flim replied then, "Yeah, but at least we get to spend more time with each other now." Flim was getting ready for bed in his pajamas, and so was his brother. "You wanted a real brother relationship, haven't you?" Said Flam, "Yes, yes I have. What more would two best friends want than a nice log cabin by theirselves?" replied Flim. The two were already in their bed covers and Flam had just flipped off the lights. Resting their heads on the soft pillows, they look at each other. Flam then said, "Tonight, something very special will happen. It's like as badass as Leonidas leading his Spartans to victory against the Persians. The leader holding his spear above a mountain of corpses to show glory... And victory... You are that leader Flim... And it turns me on!" Flam rubbed his tongue down his brother's cheek, leaving it wet. Flim wasn't sure what to do at this point now that his own brother is flirting with him. Flam continued licking his brother with his sloppy tongue much like a dog. "Flam? What are you doing with me!?" exclamed Flim, Flam replied, "You wanted a real brother relationship?", "Yes, but what is it you're pulling off? We're both stallions for Celestia's sake!" There was an awkward pause in between the two of them for a minute. "Don't tell me you're still interested in Elizabeth!" said Flam. "Yes, I've been dreaming to be with a mare like her." Flam let out a big laugh. "Are you serious!? That pegasus was married since 3 years ago!" Flim thought it was horrible to make love with another stallion, let alone that this is his own brother here. Chances of being with his dream girl are ruined now, and after thinking twice about his choice, he finally decided it would be time to change his sexuality to whole new ball game. Flim remarked, "Ahh what the hell. Let's do it!"

Finally, Flim and Flam begin their intimate moment together, as Flam scoots over to have a kiss. Their lips suction together into a sloppy make-out session. Their tongues cross paths with each other and begin to have tongue-sex of their own as they twist and twurl against each other. Flim's boner was now coming back to him, and noticed his brother's too as it began to rise up against his leg. As the two were making out, Flim began stroking at Flam's throbbing penis with his hoof. "Does that make your penis feel better?" Flim asked, "Oh yes! Keep doing it!" replied Flam. Flim continued jerking his brother off like he was asked. Flam then began jerking off Flim as well. They began to sweat as their bodies heat up, and so they take off their clothes and bed sheets. They are now completely naked and the bed is un-done. Flim and Flam then continue their circle-jerk. Now they both stroke a little bit harder than before at their penises and continue their kissing. It was not long until they decided to try out something new. Flim, now laying on his back, his brother shoves his shaft into his brothers mouth as he continues to masturbate. The head of Flam's dick poked Flim's cheek's outward. Flam sat ontop of Flim's erect penis as it stretched his asshole and went inside to tickle his prostate. Flam had already had a small orgasm, gushing semen into Flim's mouth, and then removing it. Flim swished the warm and sticky liquid around like mouthwash and then swallowed it. He still had some cum running down his chin. He then had finally reached orgasm into his brother's anus. There was no sound in the room but of only them two panting and moaning. They changed positions yet again. This time, Flam kneeled down as Flim got up behind and shoved his rod into Flam's anus. The unicorn began thrusting his penis back-and-forth inside his brother's asshole. Flim began to hump faster, and faster. "Do it faster! Faster!", exclamed Flam. Flim could only go so fast. He was humping as fast as he could. Rocking the bed and making the springs squeak as they contract and expand from all the stress. Flim orgasmed and fell back, removing his penis from Flam's anus. At the same time, Flam had also shat, therefore making the tip of Flim's penis brown from poop. Flam licked the poop from Flim's penis, and Flim had came again, but all over the face of his brother. They fall back on the bed, panting and sweating.

"Well.. That was... Good!" Said Flim. "I've never felt so alive in my life!", replied Flam, as they both tried to catch their breath. They got close and cuddled together in bed as they slept that way for the rest of the night. After the intimate moment that happened that night, the two salesmen brothers looked forward to these long nights in the cabin. This was sure going to be the shortest week of vacation for Flim and Flam!


End file.
